Known devices for retracting a flexible hose comprise at least a number of pinch elements for retracting the hose. A fairly complex mechanism is necessary to be able to deal with hose couplings while using such pinch elements. In addition to the complexity, drawbacks hereof are the cost and maintenance of such a device. Such a device is for instance described in NL 9301097.